weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
News 14 Carolina
News 14 Carolina is a 24-hour news service offered in North Carolina, USA, by Time Warner Cable. There are News 14 Carolina channels in Charlotte, Raleigh, Greensboro & Wilmington each primarily with local content but some content of statewide interest is shared. A regular feature is "Weather on the 1's", which gives a local weather forecast every 10 minutes. Their Piedmont Triad channel debuted on September 25, 2006 while they launched a channel for Wilmington on August 18th, 2008 History News 14 Carolina was not the 1st local 24-hour news channel in the Raleigh area. WRAL-TV started a news channel on the Time Warner Cable digital tier in July of 2001. Time Warner planned to debut the 24-hour local news channel in December of 2001 in Raleigh, Durham, Fayetteville & Goldsboro, reaching 425,000 subscribers. After the September 11th attacks, Alan Mason (the channel's GM) said the debut would happen in February or March of 2002. This was because the station's employees needed training that would have taken place @ the new studios for NY1 in New York City, but NY1 was concentrating on coverage of the attacks & had not yet moved into it's new studios. News 14 Carolina finally made it's debut March 22nd, 2002. Reporters used digital cameras instead of videotape, downloading their stories. Sets however, looked similar to those @ conventional TV stations. Plans were made to add Charlotte & 8 surrounding counties in June. A 2-story addition to the Time Warner building on East Morehead Street housed "the nation's most technically advanced newsroom", with digital video that reporters could edit @ their desks & robot cameras. In addition, Gastonia & Salisbury had bureaus. After 9 months of preparation, the Charlotte operation began on June 14th with Jim Newman as news director. Jack Stanley, president of Time Warner's Greensboro division, said that if the Charlotte & Raleigh operations did well, a Greensboro news channel was likely. This was true even though WXLV-TV had recently shut down it's low-rated news operation after failing to compete with the 3 established stations. After 2 years on the air, the Charlotte operation's web site won an Edward R. Murrow award for best web site among large-market TV stations. In 2004, Belo Corporation ended it's partnership, forcing the Charlotte operation to cut costs by moving administrative, production & master control jobs to Raleigh & closing the Salisbury & Gastonia bureaus, resulting in the loss of about 50 jobs On-Air Personalities Anchors: * Rob Boisvert: Weekday Morning Anchor * Tim Boyum: Weekday Evening Anchor / Senior Political Reporter * Claudine Chelfant: fill-in anchor * Tracey Early: Weekday Morning Anchor * Johnny Chappell: weekend anchor * Johnnell Johnson: weekend anchor * Heather Waliga: Weekday Evening Anchor Meteorologists: * Tara Lane: Weekend Morning Meteorologist * Kristy Blasey: Freelance Meteorologist * Bob Child: Freelance Meteorologist * Meredith Croke: Meteorologist * Jeff Crum: Chief Meteorologist for Charlotte & the Piedmont Triad * Pati Darak: Weekend Morning Meteorologist * Matthew East: Weekday Morning Meteorologist * Joshua McKinney: Weekend PM Meteorologist * Monte Montello: Weekday PM Meteorologist * Matt Morano: Weekday AM Meteorologist * Lee Ringer: Weekday Morning Meteorologist * Gary Stephenson: Chief Meteorologist for Raleigh & the Coastal areas (Wilmington) * Mark Watkins: Freelance Meteorologist Sports: * Tim Baier: Sports Anchor * Jason Brown: Sports Anchor * Jim Connors: Sports Director, Anchor * Mike Solarte: Sports Director, Anchor * Jason Spells: Sports Anchor * Ryan Welch: Sports Anchor Reporters: * Becky Bereiter: Triad Area Reporter * Brad Broders: Charlotte Area Reporter * Jessica Cervantez: Triangle Area Reporter * Ilin Chen: Triangle Area Reporter * Caitlin Cissne: Sandhills Area Reporter * Bob Costner: Triad Area Reporter * Shelvia Dancy: Triangle Area Reporter * Adrianne Flores: Triad Area Reporter * Shawn Flynn: Charlotte Area Reporter * Kate Gaier: Charlotte Area Reporter * Conan Gasque: Sandhills Area Reporter * Bryn Hough: Charlotte Area Reporter * David Kernodle: Charlotte Area Reporter * Jonathan Lowe: Triad Area Reporter * Gavin MacRoberts: Sandhills Area Reporter * Glenn Bolin: '''Charlotte Area Reporter * '''Smitha Rao: Coastal Reporter * Kira Mathis: Triad Area Reporter * Aaron Mesmer: Charlotte Area Reporter * Heather Moore: Triangle Area Reporter * Jennifer Moxley: Salisbury Area Reporter * Shannon Peluso: Charlotte Area Reporter * Ed Scannell: Triad Area Reporter * Stephanie Stilwell: Triad Area Reporter * Amy Thorpe: Triangle Area Reporter * Deborah Tuff: Triangle Area Reporter * Breanna Walden: Coastal Area Reporter Feature Segment Hosts: * Adam Balkin: Tech Talk * Chef Dan Eaton: Cooking @ Home External links *News 14 Carolina's Website *News 14 Carolina on News Music Archive